Yue's Unfortunate Boon
by Psycho Yuffie
Summary: The results of Sokka and Yue's bond may be a little more disasterous than originally thought. Can Sokka make the best out of strange situation?
1. Chapter 1

Author Note: This is a bizarre story, so don't take it seriously. :p

Chapter 1: The Girl That May Not Have Gotten Away

There was a pang of pain, a resounding shock from Sokka's eye that shook him awake. In a feeble attempt at relief, he rubbed his eye. Unsurprised, it still ached. This hasn't been the first time that it has happened. Ever since their adventures in the Earth Kingdom, Sokka's eye has bugged him. It started as a minor inconvenience, a small twitch now and then. Now, it radiates with pain almost every night. Originally, he thought it was the stress of trying to save the world, but Aang defeat Fire Lord Ozai four months ago.

Letting out a cry of frustration, he snatched Katara's traveling bag—which he knew she always had next to her sleeping bag—and managed to procure a small mirror through touch. He looked into the mirror. A vividly sky blue eye looked back at him. It looked perfectly healthy. Shrugging, he put the mirror down and snuggled back into his sleeping bag.

After a moment, he shot up into a sitting position and looked around the room. It was dark. Pitch black darkness yawned around him, with a hint of moonlight shining in from the small crack in the tent. If it's dark, then how was I able to see my eye? He thought to himself. He held up the mirror once again and gazed at himself in the mirror. It wasn't like his eyes were lit up, but there was a strange glowing behind them.

Sneaking over to Aang, he poked him on the head. No response from the monk. Sokka poked the boy again and the younger boy still didn't give a response. A vein throbbed on Sokka's head as he went into a silent fury, poking and prodding the kid.

"Gah! What is it, Sokka?" Aang cried, sitting up.

"Tell me something," Sokka said, dead serious—which naturally surprised Aang. "Can you see my eyes?"

"Yeah, so? Is that all?" Aang asked and was about to roll back over to sleep.

"Isn't that a bit weird, though? Why can you see my eyes when everything else is so dim?"

Aang was getting annoyed. He sat up again to retort, but then regained enough consciousness to realize that Sokka had a point. "Now that you mention it, I thought that was weird. I just thought that radiate eyes ran in the family."

"Katara isn't even awake, Aang, so you don't need to put in any needless compliments into the conversation." Sokka said, his eyes showing annoyance.

The Avatar blinked in surprised and said, "Wow! You also have the same annoyed expression!"

"Aang! Isn't it weird? Do you think this is…Avatar stuff?" Sokka asked, sounding genuinely concerned.

Aang took a moment and looked at Sokka in the eye and said, "I am feeling that there's something weird about it. It actually might be Avatar stuff. I'm detecting the presence of the Spirit World."

Throwing his covers off, Aang took a meditation position and closed his eyes. When he opened his eyes, he was sitting within the tent, but saw his body sitting beneath him. In the place of Sokka sat a cloaked figure. Taking a defensive stance, Aang called out, "Who are you? Are you possessing my friend?"

"In a manner of speaking, but it wasn't on purpose," A female voice answered, pulling down her hood to reveal the face of Yue.

With a cocked eyebrow, he looked at Yue and shook his head. "Is this a trick? The moon's out tonight and Yue exists in the moral realm!"

"But I can communicate with you through the Spirit World," She retorted. "In the mortal world, I'm just the moon. Or, rather, I'm not really me like this. I'm a part of Yue: the part of her that she gave to Sokka that night when she became the moon. She didn't realize the consequences of such feelings at the time.

"When a powerful spirit, such as the moon, makes a contract with a mortal, it changes that mortal forever. In this case, it was an emotional contract, but it is a contract none-the-less. I was created that day and it's thanks to my help that Sokka became something more than just a bumbling idiot with hopeless dreams."

Pointing at her, Aang said, "Hey, watch it! That's my friend you're talking about. Also, what does this mean for Sokka? Can you leave?"

She shakes her head. "I can't leave because I am part of him. What this means for Sokka is that I'm becoming more powerful, but my strength is his strength. As my abilities get stronger, he will begin to realize he has access to those powers. It's a symbiotic relationship, you could say. I don't mean him any harm. In fact, I love him as much as Yue does."

Aang rubbed his chin, trying to absorb all of this. "But what does this really mean? What do you mean by abilities?"

"Waterbending, for instance." She answered.

Stunned, the Avatar replied, "Really? I think Sokka may be a bit too impatient for that, though."

Shrugging, the Yue copy said, "He has the power now. It's up to him to use it or not." Her face became more serious. "Unfortunately, there may be side effects."

"Side effects? I hate it when people tell me stuff like this. It's never good."

"You've already encountered one. Some of my physical attributes have transferred to Sokka. This may be…a trend."

"You mean he'll get white hair?"

She nodded. "Among other things, yes."

"Among other things?"

"I can't be sure how far things will progress, but the fact is that I'm the opposite sex of Sokka and not all the changes may be pleasant for him."

The monk gave the spirit girl a series of facial expressions: confusion, anger, confusion again, and then a look that made him look constipated.

Sighing, she elaborates, "I don't know if he'll gain female physical characteristics or not."

"What?" Aang exclaimed.

Yue began to fade somewhat and she took notice. "I'm sorry, Avatar Aang, but it appears that the sun is rising. I can no longer keep this spiritual form. I hope you can explain this to Sokka."

"Wait!" Aang cried out, but realized that he was looking at a dumb-struck Sokka. "Agh!"

Sokka yelped and jumped back. "What's wrong with you?"

A gentle hand touched Aang's shoulder. He looked up and saw Katara smiling down at him. She kneeled next to him and asked, "So, you were in the Spirit World, right? Why did you go there?"

Throwing his arms up, he explains, "Oh, you know! The usual. Something weird happened, I may need to fix it. Sokka is possessed by a part of Yue. May turn into a girl if we don't find a way to stop it."

Nodding, Sokka responded naturally, "Yeah, the routine—what was that last part?"

Rubbing the back of his neck and smiling, he said, "Well, apparently Yue and you had such a strong bond when she transformed into the moon spirit, that part of her stuck with you. I guess it's kind of similar to the contract the original moon spirit had with her.

"She said that she grows stronger each day. The good thing is that as she grows stronger, so do you. Your spirit and hers are mixed and are like one spirit now. She said that she's certain that you can waterbend now, if you were willing to learn how."

Sokka shook his head and patted the sword by his side. "I don't need bending."

Katara glared at him. "Don't be silly, Sokka! Think about the gift Yue has given you. You usually have to be born with bending, but you received it as a gift from the moon spirit herself! It would be a waste if you didn't learn to use it."

"Okay, I think we're getting a bit off track here." Turning to Aang, he said, "Did Yue say that she thinks I'm going to turn into a girl?"

"Well, she wasn't certain, but she's noticed that some of her physical attributes are appearing on you: her eyes, for instance."

Katara looked close and said, "I've been wondering about that for a while. You used to have such deep blue eyes and now they're almost icy blue."

Nodding, Aang added, "And she said that they may be just the beginning. Unfortunately, I don't think she knows why it's happening or how to stop it."

"Well, you said that she's becoming one with Sokka. Maybe it's not just in spirit, but in body. She can't stop it because it's just happening naturally. There may come a time where their identities will completely merge." Katara speculates.

Sokka grabs his head and screams out, "This can't be happening!"

Katara hugs him and says, "Well, at least you'll be with Yue for the rest of your life."

"Yeah, I wanted to be with Yue, but as separate people." He pulls his sister away and stands up. "I wanted to be chief one day! You think that'll happen if I'm a girl?"

Also standing up, Katara nodded and said, "Of course, Sokka!"

Scoffing, Sokka shakes his head. "There's never been a female chief in the history of our tribe."

"Exactly!" His sister retorts. "Thank about it: if there's anyone who could put an end to that archaic practice, it's you! You could be the first of many female chiefs."

Using some elegant airbending, Aang floats to his feet with enthusiasm. "I agree with Katara. Besides, we don't know you'll become a girl yet. Let's not get ahead of ourselves."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Desperation Under the Moon

It has been a few weeks since the discovery of Yue's presence within Sokka. Katara began to train Sokka to use his new powers, but it has been a rocky start to say the least. Patience was not one of the Water Tribe warrior's virtues. This was coupled with that Sokka was not the most spiritual individual and bending turned out to rely a lot on a faith that water will obey you. Science and logic have always dominated his mind, despite that his first girlfriend turned into the moon.

Sokka was not the only one who was getting frustrated. Katara pinched her brow and said, "Sokka, your movements are right, but you're not reaching out to the water at all."

"How do I 'reach out' to something that's not alive," Sokka answered bluntly.

"That's the problem," Katara replied, "water is alive. You need to have faith that it will do as you ask. You need to think of it as part of yourself."

Throwing his hands down in frustration, he said, "How could I do that? Water is water. How is it part of me?"

Taking in a deep breath, Katara calmed herself and began explaining, "Because it is part of you. It's part of everything living. Water makes up the majority of your very body. It's the lifeblood of the world. It connects and binds the world together. Think about it: the blood in your veins and the oceans that connect the four nations together."

"That all sounds really nice, but I think you're a little too accepting of all of this," Sokka said, crossing his arms.

"What do you mean?"

"All of it. You accepted it too easily." Sokka said, pointing at his sister.

She walked over to him and put her hands on his shoulders. "Because one of us has to be the strong one. Since it can't be you right now, I have to be it. I'm trying my best to make the best out of this situation, so you're not focusing on the negative—like you usually would."

Holding up a hand, Sokka interjected, "Hey! I'm not pessimistic all the time."

Smiling, Katara nodded and replied, "You're right. You've grown a lot since the old days." She smirked and added, "I wonder if Yue had anything to do with that."

A vein throbbed on Sokka's forehead as he exclaimed, "Well, sorry for being an insensitive, non-bender guy!" At that moment, his hair appeared to glow white and the water behind him exploded upwards and crashed down, drenching Sokka. His hair darkened from white back to brown, but his hair was a little longer, so it covered his face. "Perfect," he muttered to himself.

"Well, at least we know you can waterbend now," Katara said and then giggled. "The hair glowing thing was weird, though."

"Hair glowing thing?" Sokka asked.

His sister nodded and explained, "Yeah, when you got mad, your hair started to glow and it even grew a few inches." Katara points at the shaved portion of his head, which is now covered in four-inch long hair."

"Agh!" Sokka screamed, "I just shaved that!"

"Umm…" Katara muttered and then opened her mouth to say something, but then stopped.

Sokka parted his hair and asked, "What is it?"

"It's just…" She started, but felt awkward completing the thought.

Getting annoyed, Sokka crossed his arms and said, "Just say it."

Katara sighed and looked him in the eye. "Sorry, to say it like this, but Sokka: you might want to start getting used to longer hair. Since, you know, you're going to eventually be a girl."

"We don't even know if it'll go that far yet. Even if it does, not all girls have super long hair. Suki's hair is kinda short—at least, compared to yours."

"Well, that's true," Katara admitted, "But I think you'll look better with long hair."

Sokka blinked incredulously and asked, "Are you being serious right now?"

"Of course! I'm always serious."

The two of them stared at each other for a while. The whole situation was extremely awkward and neither of them knew what to add to the conversation, but it felt like something should.

Luckily, the silence was shattered by Aang screaming, "Katara! Sokka!" The both of them looked at a hill as the Avatar came running over it, holding a scroll over his head. "I just got a letter for Zuko. He wants to see us about something important." He stopped before them and held it up for them to read it. "Apparently, it's too sensitive to tell us through a letter."

"Yes!" Sokka cheered and said, "This is just what I need! Smashing in some rebel heads!"

Katara rolled her eyes and said, "We don't know that's what this is about."

"Of course it is!" Sokka gestured toward the letter. "You don't contact the Avatar about 'sensitive issues' and then have him over to tea—especially if you're Zuko."

"Well, let's just go and see before we draw any conclusions," Aang suggested.

There was not much talking after that, despite Aang's best attempts. There was a lot of uneasiness about the subject of Sokka's situation. No one liked to talk about it or speculating about the possibilities, especially not the dreaded sex change aspect. Sokka's defense of this subject was to simply pretend that it was not happening. Aang knew that it was not the most healthy way to deal with it, but Sokka was still dealing with it.

Aang looked over at Sokka as they were packing up. She noticed his longer hair, rounder face, and his body was even beginning to change shape a bit: becoming more curvy. He blushed a bit and then slapped himself across the face. What's wrong with him? It's Sokka!

"Aang? What's wrong?" Katara asked, confused about him slapping himself.

He shook his head and said, "It's nothing. Let's get going!"

The trip to the Fire Nation Palace took a bit longer than it should. At night, Sokka would sometimes wake up in pain, clutching his stomach. Aang theorized it was probably because Yue was stronger at night, so the changes were quicker. He also noticed that the more time that passed, the faster the changes came. One night, when they stopped for camp, Katara had to pull Sokka aside.

"Sokka," Katara said, a cringe of discomfort on her face.

"What?" Dread creeping across his blooming feminine face. Even his voice was a little different.

His sister reached around her and pulled her bag out in front of her and pulled out a top female undergarment. "I think…you need this, Sokka."

"What? Why would I need this?" Sokka asked, his face flushing.

"You know…for support…for your…chest." Katara turned bright cherry red. She pushed it against his stomach and continued, "Just wear it, okay?" Then she walked off to help Aang set up camp.

Sokka watched his sister walk away with a genuine confused look on his face. "Why do I need this?" he muttered to himself. "I still have a manly chest!" He pounded the right side of his chest with his left hand. "Ow!" He gasped, his eyes tearing up a bit. He touched the areas he hit and realized it was soft. His eyes widened as he touched both of his breasts and realized they were there. "This…isn't happening. It can't be." Running over to a pond, he looked into his reflection, but did not see himself. He plainly saw a girl looking back at him, like a younger version of Katara. His chest was not large, but it looked similar to how big Katara's was when they started their adventure a year and a half ago. Sokka's face darkened and then he took his shirt off and put on the garment Katara gave him and put his shirt back on.

"No!" Sokka screamed as loud as he could as he slammed his fists down at the ground, the water in front of him exploded upward with every strike to the ground. "No, no, no!"

Katara heard the pained screams and then the jets of water and rushed over the hill toward Sokka. She tried to walk over to him, so she did not startle him, but he noticed her and looked over at him, his face locked into a starte of fury. His hair was glowing and growing longer with each passing second. "I know it's hard for you to process, Sokka, but you need to calm down. Your body changes faster in that form—especially at night."

Sokka stood up, tears streaming down his cheeks. "I don't know…how to deal with this… It's all true, Katara. Look at me! I'm a girl!"

"Well, not completely," Katara said with a sheepish smile. As she said that, Sokka winced and yelped in pain as he clutched his stomach. Katara rushed over and hugged him. "Just calm down, okay? Your body is changing too quicky!"

Strangely enough, Sokka did feel better when Katara hugged him. "All I wanted to be…was a proud warrior of the Southern Water Tribe. Now look at me! I look like a girl… I'm crying!"

Katara embraced him tighter. "It's okay, Sokka. You can still be proud and you're already a warrior. You're just going through a little change. You're still you."

On the top of the hill, Aang looked on. There have only been a few times in his life where he has had this feeling: absolutely helpless. He wanted to help Sokka, but he had no idea how to do it. Katara was better with these situations than he is.

As Sokka's hair darkened back to its normal brown color, Katara lifted it and said, "I need to give you a haircut. It's so uneven because of your usual wolf tail hairstyle."

Sokka pulled away and asked, "How are you going to cut it."

"Well, maybe something like mine?" Katara said, unsure.

Sokka shook his head and pulled her away. "No way. I don't want your hair loopies."

Katara gave a warm smile and suggested, "Okay, I'll just even it out for you and I won't style it."

The next morning, Katara took about an hour to make sure that Sokka's hair was evenly cut and then put the back into a simple braid to make sure that Sokka could still fight without getting hair in his face. It was not a process that Sokka was patient with. When she was done, Sokka walked away solemnly and looked at the sun rise. "I think it's time I accepted it, Katara: I am becoming a woman."

"Sokka…" Katara began, but Sokka turned around and smiled at her.

"I'm okay. I'm going to be fine, I just need time."


End file.
